Indecent
by Material Girl
Summary: New Death Eater Draco Malfoy has his first assignment: Professor at Hogwarts.Too bad he's dreading it, and too bad he's not prepared for what naughty ideas student Ginny Weasley has.Warning: gets dirty and smutty around chapter 5. No romance...yet...
1. Prologue

A/N: I originally wrote this little prologue over two years ago and posted it on but now that I am older (and wiser), I've decided to rework it a little bit and continue on with this story. Any comments, suggestions, rants, compliments, whatever, would be appreciated. I'm a good writer, but when it comes to fiction, well….haha, just read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; it's all J.K. Rowling's.

Indecent

Draco Malfoy adjusted his tie as he sneered at himself in the mirror. He was _not_ in a pleasant mood. This unpleasant mood was caused by the current situation he had been forced into by Voldemort: Draco had been assigned to fill a teacher's position at Hogwarts as a spy for the Death Eaters. He was to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a position that never seemed to be filled for more than one year. Draco smirked at the irony of the situation; a Death Eater would be teaching defenses against the very Dark Arts he performs.

_Not that it is an unheard of situation_, Draco thought to himself, recalling that Voldemort himself had taken the body of one of the former Defense teachers, not to mention that Lockhart was no saint, and who could forget Umbridge. While the woman had been on his side, he had found her unpleasant and certainly not the sickingly sweet woman that you would expect if judging her solely on her voice. And of course, there was that awful werewolf that plagued his third year, a _thing_ that Draco simply despised. Hell, Hogwarts did not have a good reputation when it came to this particular teaching position. But the past was the past, now he had the damned job for himself.

There were many things that Draco found disagreeable about this arrangement, the first one being that he hated children. This was slightly surprising since he himself was barely an adult wizard and had attended the school only a year before. Another unlikable part was being around all those Gryffindors again. At least Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood weren't going to be there to make things worse.

And of course there was the whole mess with Reine. Reine Delacour had been Draco's girlfriend before this particular assignment, but he had ended it without much thought. Yes, he had liked her, but she was nothing special, besides being one of the most beautiful women Draco had ever met. And having veela blood didn't hurt either (it certainly didn't hurt her cousin Fleur, and it would surely help Gabrielle in the future too).

Sighing, Draco walked to the door reminding himself that it wasn't Reine he would be missing.

_It's all the perks that come with her_. Draco allowed himself a grin, which quickly faded when he reminded himself of why he was so unhappy.

_There are no decent women in this school!_ There were no attractive female teachers, and he was not interested in any of the older girls, even if he was allowed to have a relationship with a student. The girls of Hogwarts were simply dense, and he did not consort with younger girls.

_Older women were _much_ more satisfying._

Draco forgot these thoughts as he made his way to the Great Hall He _would_ perform this mundane task. Even though he was still in his first year as a Death Eater, it was still hard to swallow that his Lord was actually making him go back to the place he loathed for seven years. However, a lot did depend on his assignment. By going through with it he was proving his loyalty to Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters and it would hopefully lead to bigger and better things. Yes, while the present was quite dim, the future looked quite for the aspiring Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was restless. As she sat in front of her mirror in the empty girls' dormitory, she contemplated her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. While she loved the school dearly, she couldn't wait to be out in the real wizarding world as an adult. She had always been a smart girl, but in the past year or two her life had changed in a few ways. After bring named a Prefect in her fifth year, her confidence had risen a notch.

Ginny had always had some confidence, someone who had faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had to. But her backbone especially shone when it came to sticking up for someone. She didn't like people bring teased or insulted, including herself. As a Prefect she had a chance to put these qualities to good use, and she was quite proud of it.

Having authority also brought out Ginny's ambitious side, and she began striving for perfect grades, and the perfect life. Part of that seemed to be accomplished since she was currently dating Harry Potter, but something was missing. Sure, he was cute and the sex was great, but the whole situation seemed so contrived.

_He was my childhood crush…I thought I got over him, yet here I am, doing what just seems natural, dating him. But is this what I really want? Or what just seems the most convenient?_

It was true that her love life was very convenient. Harry already knew her family, they loved him, and he loved them in return. Harry was shaping up to be the biggest and best Quidditch star in the world, ignoring many of the people in his life who wanted him to work for the Ministry as an Auror. The way Harry figured it; he wouldn't be young forever and he mine as well do what he loved, Quidditch, while he still could. The Ministry could come later. Ginny respected Harry's choice, and that was just one reason why he loved him, although he _was_ a shy boy, he had always gone with his gut instinct. If he hadn't done so in her first year, Ginny might not be alive! Ginny smiled at this thought as she tied the ribbon around her red hair.

_Harry has always been my knight and shining armor. But do I want, do I _need_ a man who is always watching over me, worried that I'm in trouble? It was wonderful when I was a simpering eleven-year-old, but will he always see me as having the courage of a little girl?_

Ginny ran the brush through her hair one more time, smoothed her blouse and skirt, slipped her robes on, and left for the Great Hall, pondering these troubling thoughts.

A/N: Any comments might help me speed up the writing process, but I hope to have the first chapter up shortly if all the creativity in me comes through all right! 100 points to anyone who knows basic French and what Draco's girlfriend's name means.


	2. Indecent Beginnings

Indecent Chapter 2

Beginnings

"_Draco Malfoy?!" _Polly Sharp had exclaimed this in a shocked (and rather loud) tone.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and told her friend Polly to quiet down. Now that Hermione had finished her years at Hogwarts Ginny was left without her best friend, and had been left with Polly. _Not that there is anything wrong with Polly_, Ginny reminded herself, _she just hasn't mastered the concept of thinking before acting._ Still, Polly was pretty much Ginny's best friend at Hogwarts now, and she was a good friend to have. And despite her eye rolling, she could almost admit that Polly had a good reason to be surprised. Of all the people who Dumbledore could choose to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he had chosen Draco-fucking-Malfoy.

If it isn't obvious already, Ginny Weasley has a problem with Draco Malfoy. She thinks he is mean, cocky, spoiled, and worst of all – dead sexy. Now she is right on all accounts, especially the last one, and that is the trait that irritates her the most, because despite all the aforementioned traits, she can't deny that he is just plain _hot_. She glanced up at Malfoy just to make sure he hadn't sprouted boils all over his body or any other defects that would detract from his beauty. He hadn't. Still hot.

Ginny had had her share of run-ins with Malfoy, from his teasing of her love of Harry, to her Bat Boogey Hex, to her calling him a Death Eater just last year. At that point she had no real proof that he was one of Voldemort's infamous minions, but now almost everyone at Hogwarts was certain that he had that horrible mark that brought terror to many. This is exactly why she was confused at Dumbledore's decision. Maybe Malfoy was a spy for the Light. _Not bloody likely_, Ginny mused. Maybe the Headmaster believed he could change Malfoy. That was plausible to Ginny, but she thought that he was wasting his time. _He's an evil bastard._

That was another problem she was having with this situation…

Every since the Tom Riddle incident in her first year, Ginny had found herself secretly attracted to evil men. Tom had been so nice at first, listening to her problems, giving her advice, he really was the perfect friend. Of course, he turned out to be the exact opposite of her idea of the perfect man. But the damage had been done; she _had_ liked him before he revealed his true colors. Now, Ginny wasn't completely crazy, she liked all sorts of boys. Take Harry for example, she had liked him and he was a nice, polite, non-evil boy. However, after Harry's initial non-interest in her, liking the not-so-nice guys came easier to her. For instance, while Michael Corner was no Death Eater, he did have a bit of a temper and was not always pleasant, but of course that relationship now seemed to be ages ago. Then there had been Dean Thomas, a very likable boy. Well, likable to everyone _but_ Ginny. He was too nice for her liking. And now she had Harry.

_Enough thinking about the past and my current love problems, let's get back to the gorgeous matter-at-hand: Malfoy. So what if I'm attracted to him? There's nothing wrong with that. Too bad nothing can happen. Nothing good could ever come from fooling around with Draco Malfoy, --unless…_ Ginny had a simply marvelous idea. Really it was an excuse. An excuse to herself as to why she should see Malfoy naked.

* * *

_Boring, boring, boring._

Those were the words that rang through Draco's head as he picked at his eggs.

_Another year at Hogwarts…at least this time I have the authority. I can verbally belittle all the Gryffindors I want, no more worrying about House Points and detentions. I know it's a childish thought, but what else do I have for amusement, now that I have no one to shag? So, now the question is not 'who to shag' but 'whose life can I make a living hell?' Hmmm…well Potter, Granger, and Weasley were all out of the pic- wait a minute. Isn't there one more Weasley?_

Indeed it was Ginny Weasley that Draco was thinking of.

_Well, if the Golden Trio isn't here, at least I have their friends and relatives to torment. Now where is that annoying little brat? She can't be hard to spot with that nasty red hair._

Draco quickly scanned the Gryffindor table until his eyes rested on his target. His eyes had to be deceiving him…Ginny Weasley looked _good_ this year. _Really_ good. He ran his eyes down her body, inspecting it.

_Hmm…nothing really special. Maybe I was just so used to seeing her brothers' ugly faces that seeing a semi-normal person instead startled me. Yeah that's it. I can't even see her body properly with those big robes on. She's probably as dumpy as that mother of hers. I guess her eyes are all right, except for their muddy brown color. And her lips look nice, they'd probably fit nicely around-_

It was at this exact moment that the youngest Weasley chose to look in his direction. Draco locked eyes with her and smirked. She quickly blushed and turned away. By the way she was looking at _him_, there seemed to be some interest on her part. He hoped that she didn't have any ideas. He wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole.

* * *

Ginny could not believe that she had let Malfoy catch her looking at him.

_As if he isn't arrogant enough, he probably thinks I'm attracted to him or something. Of course, I _am _attracted to him, but that's beside the point._

"Oh my gosh, did Draco Malfoy really just look directly at you?" Polly inquired in a hushed voice. "I hope he doesn't cause even more trouble for us, on top of the maltreatment we receive from Snape. Just because we are Gryffindors doesn't mean that they can treat us unfairly."

"It's Malfoy, what do you expect Polly?" Ginny asked in return, knowing that Polly knew as well as she did how the Malfoys always took advantage of any position of authority they attained. "The entire House will probably have a detention by the end of the week."

But Ginny wasn't concerned with getting a detention, at least not with Malfoy. See, while she had met eyes with Malfoy she had been rationalizing with herself just exactly why it was OK to seduce and have some fun with Malfoy. If she could just get him naked she could take a peek at his arm. If there was no Dark Mark, hurrah, he was a sexy non-Death Eater. And well, if there was one, well…she could go to Dumbledore. Either way though, she decided then and there that she was going to get to know Draco Malfoy _very _intimately.

Draco's first class of the day had been a delight. It was second-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had given out three detentions to Gryffindor, while the Slytherins had earned 30 points for their House.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

Draco spoke too soon, for at the moment the seventh year Advanced class came in, one of them being Ginny Weasley.

_This will be fun_.

* * *

_This will be fun_.

Ginny thought this as she walked into her second class of the day, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was only the second student to enter the classroom, so she had her pick of the desks. She of course chose the one right in front of his desk. She was going to get Malfoy's attention.

One way she was going to do this was through her uniform. Right now she had her robes on over her uniform, but that would soon change. She had made a quick stop to Myrtle's bathroom to do some adjustments. She had taken her skirt up a couple inches, and unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse after performing a small shrinking spell on it. Of course, the robes hid all of this.

_I'll have to wait for the right moment for that reveal._

Next part of the seduction was flirting, not necessarily only directly flirting with Malfoy, but with Christian, the Slytherin she always sat with for this advanced class. She knew Christian Clowes had the hots for her and now she could use that for to her advantage. Soon enough he arrived at the classroom, gave her his usual smirk, and took a seat next to her.

"Hi Clowes," she said sweetly, giving him a playful smile and bat of an eyelash. Clowes was momentarily flustered from shock, but soon recovered.

"What are you so cheery about today Weasley?"

"Can't I be happy on our first day back, in one of my favorite classes with one of my favorite classmates?" Ginny asked back innocently. She took a moment to take a quick glance to her side to see if the Professor was watching. To her utter delight, he seemed to be watching the whole scene.

_This is too easy._

Not really waiting for a response from Christian, Ginny continued on.

"So how was your summer?"

The Slytherin student still seemed weary of her unnaturally overtly friendly attitude towards him, but appeared to have given up on an explanation for the behavior, and saw the obvious benefit of Ginny Weasley sudden flirting: sex.

"Oh, nothing special, visited some countries, saw some family, the usual for summer holiday. What did you?"

Ginny flipped some of her red hair over her shoulder and responded, "Oh, just spent a lot of time with Harry, but kind of boring, I mean…he's just Harry, he's not really exciting in _any_ way." _That's a lie. Harry can be very exciting…especially in bed…but if these two guys think I'm bored of him they may see it as an invite._

"That's good," was all Clowes said, but he a look of excitement and success in his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to working with you in this class again this ye-"

But Ginny was cutoff by Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley, if you would please restrain from talking during my class, it has now begun and you have just cost your house 5 points," Professor Malfoy said with a smirk on his perfect lips.

* * *

_Ha. This _is _fun!_

The only part that wasn't fun for Draco was watching Weasley so obviously flirt with Clowes. He had Clowes had been acquaintances last year, mostly just chatting about Quidditch and girls. He knew for a fact that Clowes liked sex almost as much as Draco himself did. What he saw in that girl, Draco didn't know.

He returned to focusing on teaching the class. He started to go through the customary, boring rules. It was in the middle of these rules that the class got interesting however. Weasley had taken off her robes. Of course other students had as well, but it was what was underneath _her_ robes that interest him. She had on a form fitting white blouse that had a few buttons undone to give just enough view of her nice breasts. Her skirt rode up her legs to show how long they were. And to top off the school uniform, knee-high socks, little black shoes, and a bow in her hair. The complete look. She looked innocent and completely hot at the same time.

Draco noticed all this in a matter of a second; he couldn't be caught staring at the girl. So what if she dressed like the girls he used to date in school. She was still a Weasley. Disgusting. He continued reading the rules. Finally he had the class do a little reading for the remainder of the class and answer some questions for it with their partner. He wished Weasley wasn't working with Clowes. Draco didn't know why it bothered him.

The students got down to work reading and answering, while Draco sat at his desk pretending to read. Really he was glancing at the pair in front of him. Ginny was leaning over to read the same paper as Clowes. This caused her breasts to be up against his shoulder. It also seemed that her hand was on his thigh. He appeared to be enjoying the touch. Draco was not enjoying it.

_Weasley whore._

He'd show her. With a few minutes left in class, he began asking the students questions, assuming that Weasley wouldn't know the answer to hers (which would be the hardest) since she had been so busy with Clowes. However, when her turn came she answered the question easily with a smile. Draco wasn't happy.

The class ended and the students began shuffling out.

"Weasley, stay behind, I need to talk to you."

Ginny did as told and waited for the class to clear out before stepping up to Draco's desk.

"Yes Professor?" she asked innocently. Her bag and most importantly her robes were still on her desk. Draco could see her from head to toe.

"Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't engage in any inappropriate acts during my class," he said sharply.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't really understand? Inappropriate acts?" She still looked naïve to the situation to which he was alluding to.

"Don't play innocent with me, Weasley. I'm talking about the interactions between you and Clowes. You need to keep that in the bedroom."

"What are you _talking_ about??" The girl looked shocked, but Draco could spot an act.

"Students are not to be feeling each other up during my class, if you want to tramp around do it on your own time" he said solemnly.

"You arsehole! How dare you call me such a thing, you pig!" Weasley exclaimed, getting red in the face.

"That'll be a detention with me Saturday night, 9 o clock, here." With that, Ginny Weasley swept out of the room, allowing Draco Malfoy to miss the smile that was on her face.


	3. Indecent Detention

Indecent Chapter 3

Detention

Saturday night. The Big Night. Detention with Draco Malfoy.

_What could be more perfect??_

Ginny was preparing for the night as if she had a hot date rather than detention with a teacher who disliked her. She had showered, put a slight curling charm on her hair, applied some mascara, and had altered her uniform even further. Her plaid skirt was shorter than ever, but she had put a sweater over her white blouse. Very casual, but still very sexy. She left her to fall down past her shoulders in waves. She was ready.

_Onward and forthright to my detention with Professor Malfoy._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, grading his first week's papers. He would have considered his first week rather boring, except for the Weasley girl. She had continued to flirt with Clowes, only in a less obvious manner than the way she had during the first class. He'd be lying to himself if he said that it didn't bother him to see Clowes flirting back. The worst part of it all was that it seemed as if Weasley was doing this whole show for Draco.

_Speak of the devil._

Ginny Weasley had arrived, and boy did she look good. Draco immediately tried to shake this thought out of his head, but that was a very difficult task. Her skirt seemed to be indecently short (even more so than usual), however at least tonight she had put a sweater on. Not that it could hide the fact that the youngest Weasley was a remarkable sight. Draco cleared his throat in order to get some control over him. He had to remain the one in charge.

"Alright Weasley, for your detention you're going to clear off all the desks and scrub them until I can see my reflection in them."

"But professor don't you already have enough mirrors to primp yourself in?"

_This girl sure is brave._

Draco sighed saying, "That's enough Weasley, get to work. And no magic." He then went to work grading the third years' essays, doing his best to ignore the redheaded girl in his presence.

* * *

Ginny was almost sure she saw Malfoy's eyes light up when she entered the dungeon, but one could never be sure when dealing with the arrogant prat.

_Okay, it's time to start this seduction_.

With that thought in mind, Ginny began picking up the various jars and taking them over to the storage closet. After glancing quickly around the small closet, she realized she had a perfect opportunity. She put away all the jars until she was down to the final one, Azrum, which belonged on the top shelf. She tried to reach the shelf, extending her entire body, even though she knew it was futile. Ginny had to make sure Malfoy was watching. She smiled as she heard that all-too-familiar sigh, followed by his haughty voice.

"Problems, Weasley?" Her smile was hidden from his view.

"I think you know quite well that I can't reach this shelf, _Professor_."

Malfoy mumbled something about pathetic Weasleys and came to her assistance. Ginny didn't move from her position facing the shelves until he was right behind her. As he grabbed the bottle that she had temporarily set on a lower shelf and reached to set it on the higher shelf Ginny took this opportunity to turn around. They were barely inches apart, his eyes looking down into hers.

Draco was temporarily frozen, caught in a somewhat intimate moment with a student.

_Do not do anything stupid!_

So as hard as it was, Draco set the jar on the shelf, stepped back, needlessly adjusted his tie, and returned to his desk. This was the last thing he needed right now. He had come to Hogwarts to spy for the Dark Lord, not be seduced by some little Weasley whore. And that's all she was, he reminded himself, a dirt-poor, Mudblood-loving whore. There's no way he could touch her, even if she was the most fuckable girl he had seen in a long time. Weasley had finished the simple enough task of clearing the desks and now had turned to the more time-consuming task of washing them all. She was currently bending over the desk in front of him, her almost nonexistent skirt rising up her thighs the whole time.

Unable to stop himself, Draco licked his lips.

_Look away, look away!_

Using all his willpower, he looked down and continued grading the papers. Despite trying to concentrate on his work, he could ignore how unbelievable hard he was. Weasley was affecting him, and he had to put an end to it. He stood up abruptly, pushing back his chair and startling the girl in front of him.

Weasley turned around quickly, a surprised look on her face.

"Is there something wrong professor," the redheaded nymph asked him innocently.

Draco smirked. No amount of eyelash batting would get her out of this situation.

* * *

A/N: OK, I know, I know, this is a very short chapter. It's more of just a teaser, since I feel so bad about the very long wait for a chapter. I will have more out before the end of my break (so within the next two weeks). Hopefully it won't be that long, I'm really gonna try to get more out ASAP. Thanks for your patience and all your reviews! Reviews really do inspire me to write, especially when they are specific, but any review is appreciated! Even the one from Anon who wrote: "GINNY CAN GO TO HELL! FUCKEN BITCH." Nice. That kinda made my day. J I'll give a more detailed thank you and responses in the next chapter. One last thing: If you're interested in joining a Yahoo Group about this story, my other fiction, and possibly other fiction, please say so in your review! It would be a good way to inform people of updates and I think it'd keep me focused on writing (and finishing) this story. 


	4. Indecent Lust

A/N: Sorry, another short mini-chapter, but better than nothing! (?) WARNING: rating goes up a bit in this chapter, and will probably just continue to go up from this point on.

Indecent Chapter 3

Lust

"There's something very wrong Weasley," Draco replied simply, a dark look in his eyes. He was supposed to be the one in control of the situation, not this little mugglelover. Weasley tried the innocent act again.

"Well could you tell me what it is? Are my cleaning skills not up to your standards? Am I not holding the brush firmly enough? Am I not stroking the wood gently enough for you?" Her eyes were wide, matching the innocence of her voice.

_Only Weasley could talk about cleaning in a way that turns me on._

"I know what you are trying to do Weasley, and it won't work."

"Tell me professor, what exactly am I trying to do?"

Draco did not want to beat around the bush. It was time to put an end to this.

"You think you can seduce me. You think your slutty clothes and charming schoolgirl attitude will have me falling at your feet, begging me to fuck you." He had a calm, emotionless voice.

"_Professor_! Is that anyway to be talking to a student! What would Dumbledore say?" Weasley indignantly replied. Draco wouldn't fall for her act.

"He'd say I was dealing with a little Gryffindor tart looking for some action because her _hero_ of a boyfriend wasn't satisfying her due to the fact that she secretly has a thing for bad boys," Draco replied, the trademark Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

_Damn he's good. He actually has me figured quite well. But I'm not giving in yet._

"Maybe you're right Malfoy. Maybe I am looking for a little non-Harry excitement in my life. But please don't act like you are above all this sexual tension. I can tell just by looking at the bulge in your pants that you like what you see." Ginny had a smirk of her own on her face as she crossed her arms while eyeing the tent in his pants.

Malfoy's smirk remained as he quickly responded.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley. That's simply a natural male response to a teenage girl dressed like she's selling herself on the streets. Knowing how poor your family is, it's probably true. Is that why you're doing this? To try and get me to pay you for something I'm sure you do plenty of for free?"

This comment did have an effect on Ginny and a blush rose on her cheeks from anger and possibly shame. She wasn't going to back down though. Ginny marched right up to that bastard of a pureblood and pulled back her arm to smack him across the cheek. Unfortunately, he caught her before she struck. Still holding her wrist, Malfoy taunted her more.

"My comments bothering you, you little slut? Hit a little too close to home? Is that how you're working Potter too? Hoping to strike it rich by seducing the Boy-Who-Lived _and_ the Malfoy heir?" They were close now. Malfoy was still holding her wrist and had now grabbed onto her other one with his other hand. He was backing her into the wall, but Ginny refused to be backed into the wall in any other way.

"You don't scare me Malfoy. We both know you want me. I saw how you reacted to Clowes flirting with me. You want me. You want to fuck me right up against this wall. You want to prove that you are the one in control, that a Death Eater can overpower a little schoolgirl any day. You don't like losing control, but that is exactly what's happening with me and you know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would laugh at you if they knew a little Weasley got the best of you." By the end of Ginny's mini-monologue both were caught up in the moment, breathing heavily as Malfoy crushed his body against hers, leaving her pinned to the wall.

* * *

The little whore's body and her last comments were almost too much for Draco to take, but he wasn't about to give in.

"What about you? You like being powerless to me. Here you are, pressed up against a dungeon wall by your enemy, and completely defenseless, and I bet you are still horny. You like me calling you a dirty slut. I bet if I checked right now your panties would be soaked." The lust in Weasley's eyes pretty much confirmed his last statement.

"You are no better than me Malfoy, you keep forgetting that. You want this just as much as I do. The only reason you haven't acted upon your lust is because you are pathetic. A real man would take me right now."

That was enough for Draco. A blow to his manhood could not be ignored. He had to act. Before he even knew what he was doing his mouth was on hers.

_Oh, it feels so good to finally shut her up._

While his left hand kept her hands pinned above her head, his right explored her body. He ran his fingers down her side and began to knead her right breast. When he pinched her nipple she responded with the most wonderful moan and her tongue did a nice little dance with his. If she was this sensitive with layers of clothing still between them, he couldn't wait to get them off. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt _so_ right…

A/N: I'm afraid this short little chapter is all you're going to get for now. I'll try to possibly post more tomorrow, but I'm not the best at staying on a timeline. :/ At least I didn't give up on this fic though! It just had a loooong hiatus (like a year or so!). Anyway, please give me feedback, I really need it. Sorry for any typos, I sometimes get carried away with writing and my spell check misses things. Reviews really do encourage me, that is what made me start to write this fic again. I can't believe I uploaded the first chapter of this fic four years ago and I'm still hangin onto it! Sorry if this chapter was not what you were expecting! It's my type of fic! If anyone has any recommendations for fics with similar types of D/G portrayals, please recommend them! There doesn't seem to be enough! Thanks to all the reviewers! I might try to respond to some tomorrow! Anyway Happy Holidays and please review!


	5. Indecent Demand

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or information from the books, it all comes from J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This chapter gets dirty! If you don't like that kind of talk, stop here! And it'll just get worse (or better depending on your view) as the story goes on!

A/N: I first published this story in 2002 on (it's still there!), and it's now nearly 7 years later. I've only written four chapters in seven years. SEVEN years!! But, fear not, loyal readers, I have not given up on this story yet!

I just reread the first four parts of my story and found myself laughing at my horrible writing. Both the grammar (what poor word choices!) and the plot are lacking. But I am just too lazy to rewrite this story, and considering there are about 100 reviews between the two sites I posted it on, I'm just going to soldier on with it. I can't promise this chapter will live up to your expectations, so I apologize in advance, and say with all sincerity that I gave it my best. I'm sorry if this chapter is short too. I've decided to do mini chapters so I can actually get them out quickly. I find it's easier to write in short bursts and post instead of waiting a few years to post a full chapter! Oh, and the writing style might be inconsistent with the first four chapters, as I didn't like the point of views I was using, so I'm changing it a little bit. OK, this note if probably longer than this chapter! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, now on to my slightly more focused ramblings!

Indecent Chapter 4

Demand

Draco reminded himself that he was supposed to be in control of the situation. Detaching himself from Weasley's lips, he worked to keep his breathing even.

"Is this what you wanted Weasley?" he asked, his grey eyes staring down into hers. Based on her appearance alone, it certainly was. Her cheeks were flush, lips swelled from the snogging, and her normally brown eyes were darkened with lust.

"Oh, this isn't just what I want professor, it's what you _need_." Ginny smirked up at the much taller man who was still holding her in place. "The real question is whether you can satisfy me or not. You play the tough guy, but is that just an act?"

Draco's eyes darkened at her words, aware that she was goading him.

"Listen you little Gryffinwhore, the only problem I'll have is lowering myself to allowing a poor, mudblood-loving tramp like you to touch me, a pureblood wizard worthy of my magic. So why don't you prove to me why you're worth it."

The smirk that had been on Weasley's face dropped at Draco's words. "And how can I prove it to you?"

"Get on your knees."

Ginny's eyes widened at his statement, but she wasn't about to back down. She wasn't sure why his demand had shocked her. _I mean what did I expect to do in here with him, play a game of Exploding Snap?_ she thought to herself, trying to keep calm. She was no virgin, but she had only ever been with Harry. There was some fooling around with Michael and Dean, but mostly just snogging and over-the-clothes exploring. Harry and she had great sex, but Harry was very easy to please so she never had to pull out any "special moves." She just hoped that now she could drive Malfoy wild.

With that, Weasley nodded, and Draco released her arms. She slid down the wall and onto her knees. Weasley watched as Draco slid off his robes, throwing them on top of a nearby desk.

Malfoy was wearing an expensive-looking long-sleeved white button up shirt and black pants, so Ginny still couldn't tell if he had the Dark Mark burned into his arm, and she reminded herself of the situation. _I have more important business to attend to right now anyway. Like trying to ignore the fact that I'm about to go down on a possible Death Eater. What am I doing?! This is going to help the Order and Hogwarts in the long run. Plus, I get a little fun for myself!_

Slightly shaking, but hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice, Ginny reached for his belt buckle, quickly undid it, made quick work of his pants and boxers, shoving them down to his ankles, but when she straightened back up she found herself staring into Malfoy's enormous cock. She was startled by his size, but didn't show it and promptly started to move her head toward his impressive dick when his hand pushed her head back.

"I know you're eager, Weasley, being the little slut you are, but slow down. Haven't you done this before, or is Potter not even man enough to teach his girlfriend how to suck cock properly?"

Ginny's cheeks colored at his words, he was actually partly right. She had done this with Harry before, but all she ever had to do was suck him and sweet, kind Harry was more than satisfied. _Maybe I'm not as experienced as I thought was._ Ginny bit her lip and looked up at Malfoy. The smirk on his face was infuriating. Well, even if she wasn't really experienced that didn't mean she couldn't still seduce the prat.

"Well, I am your student, why don't you teach me, _professor_?"

Draco didn't miss the smirk on her face. _Oh, I'll teach you all right._

A/N: Please review, and let me know any suggestions! Reviews motivate me, they are the main reason I haven't given up on this story yet!


End file.
